


Phanniemay Prompts

by Jackson_Overland_Frost



Category: Danny Phantom, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Also Coldhands, But we're getting there, Danny Loves Space, Danny is a little shit, Gen, Ghosts, He's doing his very best to expose Danny, Hourglass!Danny, Humor, I have exactly none pre-written, I'll be writing these as I go, I'm panicking, Identity Reveal, Kinda, Oh wait, Some angst, These will not be connected also, aka my own version of Clockwork's Apprentice!Danny, because I ship that, but possible more, danny is awesome, for at least one of the chapters, haha - Freeform, hmmm, hopefully, maybe some grayghost, not drabble short, not really - Freeform, of course, so they'll all be pretty short, trans danny fenton, unless I say so, voltron reference, wes Weston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 8,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackson_Overland_Frost/pseuds/Jackson_Overland_Frost
Summary: Series of short works following the PhannieMay promts on tumblr. None of these are pre-written but I'll try to upload every day so they'll all be pretty short. And bad. That too. (Not all prompt fills with be here as I’ll be drawing for some of them, but you can see all of them as they come out on my tumblr @Jackson-Overland-Frost )





	1. Day 1: Doorways

Danny has never actually had a lair in the ghost zone, he had always just considered his haunt to be Amity Park. After a conversation with Frostbite though, and a good while just thinking to himself, he had finally decided to make one. The convenience of having a place in the ghost zone to call his own where nobody could attack was like a safe zone in a deadly (ha!) game of tag. Not to mention that his parents were starting to stick their noses into his business a little more often than he liked. They had almost walking in on him in his ghost form twice, and knocked on his door while he was stitching himself up in his room probably over a dozen times. If Frostbite was right and he could manipulate his lair to do whatever he wanted, he would be able to just come to the zone for medical supplies instead of spending all of his and Jazz’s allowance on them. The only problem now was finding a place to make it…

Frostbite, unlike some powerful ghosts he knows (cough cough Clockwork cough) didn’t spare a single detail when it came to creating his own lair. He had to find that one spot in the Zone where the ectoplasm called to him, and command that ectoplasm to take the form his will told it too. 

“You won’t consciously have control have control over how your lair looks,” Frostbite had said. “It will form itself based off your subconscious needs and wants.”

Danny just hoped that the ectoplasm “called him” to somewhere near the portal- he didn’t want to travel super far just to get to his lair, especially if he was injured. Thankfully, now that he knew what to look for, his core was leaning very distinctly in one direction, as if magnetized. He wasn’t sure how he didn’t notice it before, actually. His core was inside of his body, so it really wasn’t a comfortable feeling. 

Thankfully, only a five minute flight from the portal, his core started vibrating contently in his chest. It was a pretty empty spot, which he supposed was a good thing. He didn’t want to be too close to Skulker’s island, or Walker’s prison, after all. The Far Frozen was nearer to here than the Portal too, which was nice. 

Danny tried to remember what Frostbite had told him, and focused on projecting the energy from his core into the ambient ectoplasm. He closed his eyes, finding that a bit easier, and just tried to like, project his power into the vague shape of something he could live in. When he opened his eyes again, there was a purple door floating in the space in front of him. 

“Oh hey, that actually worked!” Danny said to himself. He got a weird look from an ectopus floating nearby. 

He twisted the knob and stepped inside the doorway. The inside was about the size of his bedroom back in Amity- same layout of bad and dresser too. The ceiling was covered in a perfect 2-D replica of the night sky- he was glad his subconscious knew what that looked like because he certainly didn’t. Only the first drawer on the dresser held clothes, the rest held medical supplies and an arsenal of ghost weapons- mostly thermoses. 

“Hey, ghosts can change their clothing?” Danny asked his reflection. “I’ve never tried that!” 

The mirror appeared to be magnetic too, as there were a few NASA magnets stuck to it. Through another door, Danny found a small bathroom with a disproportionately large bathtub and an admirable collection of bath bombs- all galaxy themed themed of course. 

Danny poked his head back out the door and looked back around, only to see that nothing was there. It seemed that each door led to its own pocket dimension. Tired, he plopped down on the bed and stared up at his starry night sky of a ceiling, and slowly drifted off… to sleep….


	2. Day 2: Secrets

It had been hot /all/ day. Danny’s class had gone on a field trip early that morning, before the heat, to a boring museum outside of town. When they left, is was mid afternoon, and the hottest time of the day. Just the walk from the building to the bus for torture, especially Danny. While his ice core kept him from feeling the cold even during the coldest of winter days, it also made him feel like he was melting during anything above 75 degrees (Fahrenheit of course, we aren’t heathens like the rest of the world)(also Danny lives in Illinois). It was currently 96 degrees out and Danny felt like he was dying for the approximately 5 seconds he was outside and then 30 seconds more before the air conditioning in the bus actually started doing it’s job. 

As the last few students stepped on the bus, Danny could hear an audible sigh of relief as they stepped into the cool air. Honestly, same.

“Thank goodness for the air conditioning!” Paulina said from the back of the bus as they started down the road. “The heat ruined my makeup and any sweat will destroy my flawless skin! At least I can fix it now.” 

The bus driver felt one of the air vents on his dashboard. “I feel it too,” he said, “but the air conditioning recently broke, and the cold air isn’t coming from the air vents.” 

By this point however, most of the students were either wearing earphones or doing their own thing. The only ones who heard the driver were Team Phantom (minus Jazz), as they were sitting in the front away from all the A-listers. Tucker poked Danny’s arm, and flinched. 

“Dude, your skin is freezing!” He whisper-shouted, probably not as quietly as he had wanted to. Sure enough, Dash came up the aisle from the back to investigate, ignoring Lancer’s “Sit down!”. He gave the back of Danny’s head a poke, startling him a few feet into the air.

“Hey Fenturd, why’re you so cold?” Dash asked, looking at his finger in mild astonishment. 

Valerie leaned across the aisle and touched his arm. “Danny, your skin is literally the source of the air conditioning.” Okay, so maybe Team Phantom weren’t the only people to hear the bus driver. “It’s freezing,” she continued, “how do you not have hypothermia? Not that I’m not grateful, it’s /So Hot Out/.” 

Danny flinched away from her and her mildly hurt expression. “Uh, I just, um, run cold?” Sam sighed behind him. 

“Yeah, but in this weather? I’d understand if your skin was that cold in the winter, though I’d be a bit concerned, but it’s straight up” she glanced at her phone, “96 degrees out! NINETY SIX DEGREES.” 

Danny scooted away from her, at least as much as he could in the crowded bus seating. “Uh,”

“Danny was given ice powers by a ghost on accident but he’s not supposed to tell anyone because he’s afraid that his parents would try to experiment on him,” Sam interrupted. Danny gave a inward sigh of relief. Outwardly, he yelped. 

“Sam! You can’t just tell everyone my secret like that!” 

Sam gave everyone in the bus, even the driver, a glare icier than Danny’s skin. “Well if they tell anyone at all, neither them nor the person they told will live for every long, so I don’t think they will.” 

Danny yelped again, a little louder this time. “You can’t just threaten people like that either!” 

Sam just smirked at him as the entire bus burst into whispers.


	3. Day 3: Graves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz meets Danny in the park.

“Hey Danny,” Jazz said, sitting down on the grass. 

Danny smiled and moved to sit next to her, leaning on the large stone behind him. “Hi Jazz.”

“Mom and Dad are cooking pasta tonight. It’s your favorite,” she continued without looking at him. “They were wondering if they should put mushrooms in the sauce, but you always hated mushrooms so I told them not to.”

“Thanks Jazz. That sounds delicious.”

She stood up, and looked at the stone he was leaning on. Not at him. Never at him. 

“It’s been a year since you left, but sometimes it still feels like you’re here,” she said. “We try to live our lives, but it’s not much without you in them.”

Danny felt uncomfortable, Jazz’s gaze going through him to look at the stone behind. He got up and floated behind the stone instead. There were tears running down Jazz’s face. She placed two chrysanthemums at the foot of the grade and sniffled a little. Danny reached a hand out to her her in an attempt to comfort her, and flinched when his hand only went through Jazz’s shoulder. Jazz didn’t notice.

“...good night, Danny. I’ll be back soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only part of my Day 3 entry. Still don’t know how to put art in the chapters but I’m also going to draw a picture. All my PhannieMay stuff will be on my tumblr though, @Jackson-Overland-Frost .


	4. Day 4: Wishes

Wes finally had a decent plan to reveal Fenton and Phantom to the entire school, if not the entire world. Now he just had to put it into action, and to do that, he had to wait. And wait. And… wait some more. 

What he needed was for that one ghost to show up, Desiree. She showed up reasonably often, but she was taking forever to come back this time for whatever reason. He finally found her again as Fenton chased through an alleyway. 

“Hey, uh, ghost lady? Miss Desiree?” He called out. “I have a wish for you!” 

She turned around so quickly that her neck just spun on her shoulders, spooking him a little. 

“No! No! What are you doing? Don’t-”

“What is your wish, child?” Desiree interrupted. 

“I wish for everyone to see Danny Fenton’s biggest secret,” at this he pointed at Phantom’s gaping face, “tomorrow morning at school.”

“What the shit!” Danny cried. 

“So you have wished it, so it shall be,” Desiree said spookily. She is a ghost after all. 

As soon as she was done with her little spiel, Danny sucked her straight into the thermos. He gave Wes a dead inside look, though I suppose he’s dead outside too, and flew away with the thermos tucked under his arm before Wes had a chance to gloat. That was fine with him either way- He’s have time to gloat to the entire school tomorrow morning. 

The next day arrived too slowly, the same way Desiree had arrived in town too early, the same way the reveal of Daniel Fenton’s secret came too slowly. Finally, during first period, an unexpected announcement came on over the speaker. 

“Teachers, sorry for interrupting your morning, and thank you for you time. I have a very important announcement for everyone. Daniel Fenton is, uh, transgender. Ok, that it all.”

Everybody’s heads turned to Danny. 

“What was the point of that?” Star finally asked. “Literally everyone already knew that?”

The speakers buzzed back to life. “Apparently there was a second part to that announcement that I missed. Ok, so, the ghostly protector of our town, Phantom, is also transgender.”

“Why was that so important?” asked a muffled voice from the speaker. 

“I don’t know,” said the first voice. The speakers turned off with a beep. Wes groaned visibly from his seat. Lancer just shrugged and went on with his lesson. 

Wes leaned over to Danny. “/That/ was your biggest secret? Everyone already knew that! Why isn’t your biggest secret Phantom? What the fuck?”

“Not everyone knows that Phantom is trans though,” came Danny muffled voice from vaguely where his head met the table. “And me being Phantom isn’t a secret anymore.”

“What?” asked Wes. 

Danny lifted his head. His eyes glowed green. “It’s a conspiracy theory~~”

Wes contained a scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wes is Very Tired of this shit


	5. Day 5: Childhood Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt isn't as present in this one, sorry.

It wasn’t often that the past came back to haunt Daniel Fenton. Or at least, not metaphorically. The past haunted Danny literally quite often, considering the only surviving remnants of his past were all at least partially ghost. It had been not quite a millennia since he became the way he is today, but it was getting there. Old as Danny was, he knew older. 

He had long since settled his score with old rivals, befriending Vlad a few years after both his parents died, revealing himself to Valarie before he faked his own. Clockwork had taken him in for a few decades after that, but now it was easier to travel the human realm. 

Before, he had visited their graves several times a year- on their birthdays, on Christmas, on the day of the /incident/. That turned to annually, and to once every other year, and then to every five. When the stones wear down, he re-carves their names so that wont forget them, the way he’s slowly forgotten their smiles, their faces, their voices. 

It wasn’t often that the past came back to haunt Daniel Fenton, but it did today. His name was back on the telescreens in Amity Park- part of Chicago now, but it was still his hometown. And it was his old name too. Nobody but Clockwork had called him Phantom for years. During his apprenticeship it had been Hourglass, and lately everyone had just been calling him Danny. Even when he masqueraded as a human he used his old last name, Fenton. Danny Phantom being on the news really brought back childhood memories.

“Relics found in Chicago in what was the small ancient town of Amity Park,” The telescreen said. Danny buried himself in the crowd and did his best to listen above the chatter. “More proof of ghosts, specifically legendary hero, Danny Phantom, who supposedly saved the world from being overrun by ghosts.”

Danny sighed to himself. It had been easy for so many years to nab an ancient copy of some pixar movie and call up Dani to watch it with him in Technus’ basement. Not anymore. If the government was letting the public have this kind of information, they had almost definitely found traces of his ecto signature somewhere. The North American government was getting better at trying to track down ghosts, but not as fast as he was getting better at avoiding them. Nevertheless, he supposed it was time to say goodbye to the human realm for a while. 

He should stop off at their graves before he goes. Something in Danny’s mind tells him he won’t be back for a while. Their names were getting duller, who knows when the next opportunity to carve their names out might be, and who knows if he might have forgotten them by then. He would reminisce a while, think back on a funny story Jazz had told him once, or do his best to remember what band it was that Sam liked. 

It was time to get going. A boy in the crowd gathered around the telescreen vanished into thin air.


	6. Day 6: Compromise

It wasn’t like she was intentionally stalking Danny after school or something. That would just be creepy. No, is was by complete accident that she just so happened to see those white rings flow over Fenton, turning him into /Phantom/. Ugh, Fenton, Phantom- how did she not see it before? They even had the same shitty sense of humor. 

And so, she found herself approaching him before school the next day, found herself slipping a small piece of paper in his hand, found herself giving him a wink and a sideways glance. “Meet me behind the bleachers during lunch,” the note said. “Bring your friends. I would say come unarmed, but I’m not sure how possible that is anymore. -Red :)”

Lunchtime found Danny panicking at his friends in the hallways. 

“How does she know I know? Did she find out? WHAT DOES THIS SMILEY FACE MEAN???” Danny pressed the note into Tuckers face, so close that Danny’s hand bumped into his nose. Tucker reached up and gently removed his hand. 

“Dude calm down. It’s lunch now, let’s go find out.”

“Wait here a moment,” Sam interrupted. “I have to go put my lipstick blaster back in my locker. She did say to come unarmed.”

Lunchtime also found Valerie panicking to herself while walking to the bleachers to wait for Danny. 

“What if I was mistaken? No, there’s too many coincidences for this to be fake. I Can’t Believe I Tried To Shoot Him!” Ugh these literal idiots calm it please Valerie. 

With that done and over with, Danny showed up behind the bleachers to meet Valerie… only for his ghost sense and Valerie’s ghost /sensor/ to go off at the same time. 

“This stuff always fucking happens at the worst times,” he muttered under his breath. 

Valerie made eyes at the fog that came out of Danny’s mouth. “Alright ghost boy, we’ve clearly both got places to be. Truce for now?”

Wes poked his head out of the bleachers, as he is all knowing and breaks the fourth wall for fun. He knows everyone’s secret identities but nobody believes him when he tries to reveal them. Basically the Cassandra of Amity Park. 

“Don’t you mean compromise? Since that’s what today’s prompt is?”

Danny and Valerie, who both have plenty of practice ignoring Wes, shook hands. 

“Yeah, truce,” Danny said. 

And then they both flew off with Sam and Tucker running after them and beat the ghost into the dust :)


	7. Day 7: Universe

Space was /huge/. That’s an understatement, even. Space is absolutely massive, black and all encompassing and vaguely eldritch. It hadn’t even been a day since Sam and Tucker told him he didn’t have to breathe, and here he was, fulfilling his childhood dream. He spun in place, glancing at the faraway stars and the less far away planets. 

Two hours after they realized they couldn’t feel his breath while he was in ghost form, he decided he was going to be here as soon as possible. Two hours after that, he was packed and ready to go. After another two, he had told all the people who needed to know about this little adventure- where he was going, how long he would be gone. 

Well actually, both of those were a little iffy. He didn’t know where he was going /exactly/, but he certainly had more than a few ideas. The moon, and then mars, for sure. He had been to Saturn before and it had only taken a little more than a few hours, though that had been with a helmet on, so those first two were really just for tradition. He had to go out of the solar system though, land on a planet scientists had never seen up close, see if there were ghosts in the ultimate vacuum. You know, that kind of stuff.

And so, he also didn’t know for how long he would be exploring the universe. He said a week, at most, because that was how much underwear he had brought, but time was iffy out here too. He had a clock on this wrist, a waterproof digital one that said the days of the week, and an actual one with gears and stuff in his backpack so he should be ok. He was sure that he was out here for too long Clockwork would come get him.

He set his eyes on Pluto, on the edge of the known world, on something reachable. Danny took a last look at earth, at the sun rising over the curved horizon, and sped away towards sunrises on unknown stars.


	8. Day 8: Sisters

“Jazz? What are you doing in there?” Even from his room, Danny could hear the giggling that was coming from Jazz’s bedroom. And it wasn’t just her laughing by herself, no, there was clearly someone in there with her. He hoped he wouldn’t have to bring out the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick. 

Danny turned the knob and pushed the door open a bit. “Hey Jazz?” 

Inside her room, Jazz was sitting cross legged on the floor laughing and braiding the hair of a young girl with black hair and sky blue eyes identical to Danny’s own. She was holding a book, with one hand sporadically going to a bowl of ectoplasm and chocolate covered pretzels. Jazz was notably eating her own bowl of ectoplasm-less chips, which Danny thought was a dang crime. Ectoplasm goes with everything. 

He gave the younger girl a second glance. “Dani? What are you doing here?”

Jazz finally looked up and saw him at the doorway. “Oh shit! It’s Danny!” The two burst into a fresh round of laughter as Danny looked on with half confusion, half amusement, and half concern. Yes, I am aware that those add up to 150 percent. Shut up. 

“What are you guys even doing?” 

“We’re holding our monthly ‘phantom’s sisters’ club, of course!” Dani said, looking up at him earnestly.

“You do this once a Month?!” Danny asked, mild to moderately startled. He had assumed Dani would tell him every time she came and went, but apparently not. 

“Yup!” Dani replied. 

“And you didn’t invite me?” Danny gave Jazz his best puppy dog eyes. He wasn’t sure why exactly he wanted to join, but he felt pretty left out, actually. 

“No, fuck off,” Dani said, sticking out her tongue at him

“Also we don’t want to change our club name,” Jazz finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really tired so sorry if this one is even worse than normal but hey what can you do?


	9. Day 9: Worldbuilding

Green is the sky  
Full of swirling clouds  
The air is heavy  
Weighed down with energy  
A spark would set it off  
The breath in your lungs is a bomb

Travel further   
Don’t settle on a direction  
There is no land to set your feet on  
Your will decides your speed  
There is no horizon  
Only endless green  
And occasional purple doors

The energy in the air  
Is yours to use  
Given you have enough will  
Molded to the shape   
Of ice and snow  
You don’t need to be alone  
If you want to have a home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short AND really bad, sorry about that but I’m uh panicking so :/


	10. Day 10: Favorite AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The AU I’m chasing for this chapter is Clockwork’s Apprentice!Danny or Hourglass!Danny.

Danny blinked his eyes open. He was in the ghost zone, laying on a small grassy island. Clockwork floated comfortably next to him, and gave a hand to help him up when Danny looked at him. 

“Hey, uh, What happened?” Danny rubbed his head. He wasn’t in pain, or anything, but he felt like he should be. 

“The GiW finally got the best of you, and I wasn’t permitted to interfere, as the observants though you were better off full ghost.” Clockwork’s voice bittered on those last words. “They soaked a bullet in ghost repellent, basically. Crude, but it gets the job done.” He looked Danny up and down. “It got the job done.” Clockwork held out a hand, above which floated a small bullet, with spun slowly in circles. Danny reached out to take it, but Clockwork held it back. 

“Don’t touch that, Daniel. I haven’t had the time to cleanse it yet.”

“So I’m dead now? Like full dead? Going ghost but permanent?”

Clockwork sighed. “Yes, Daniel.” 

“Oh. Huh.” 

Clockwork shook his head at him in exasperation, and handed him a black cloak with a hood, similar to the one he himself wore. The clasp was a loop and a tiny metal hourglass symbol. 

“Pu that on. We can’t have everyone know that Danny Phantom is in the ghost zone for good, so we’ll need to mask your identity for a bit. You’re used to that, I presume.” At Danny’s nod, he continued. “We have much to discuss, and much to decide. You may stay at the clocktower for a time, no matter what. Follow me.” 

After they arrived at the tower, Clockwork showed Danny a room basically tailored to his needs, with a large bed, dresser, and writing desk. On the bed, clothes were already laid out for him, as if Clockwork had known he was coming. Then again, he almost definitely did. 

“Change into that,” Clockwork had said. “Keep the cloak on too, though you don’t need the hood up for now. When you’re done, meet me downstairs so we can discuss your options.”

Danny put on the black shirt and dark gray jeans, shoved his feet into leather combat boots, and hung his hazmat suit in the closet. Throwing the cloak back over his shoulders and clasping it at the nape of his neck, he quickly floated down the stairs. Clockwork sat at in an armchair by a coffee table (as well as you can sit without legs), upon which rested two steaming mugs- one of tea, and one of hot chocolate. Danny sat himself next to him and sipped his hot cocoa as best he could without burning his tongue.

“You are a ghost now, and you are fully entitled to go and do typical ghost things. Continue your obsession in Amity Park, build yourself a lair, that sort of thing.” Clockwork began. “If you choose this option, than you are free to rest in the clocktower for a few days before re-donning your superhero gear.”

Danny though that sounded pretty good. Nonetheless- “What’s the second option?”

Clockwork smiled. “Stay at the tower for good. I need someone to help me manage the time streams and run small errands so that I can focus on more important stuff. I will help you hone your abilities, and by doing my work you will probably learn knew ones. Becoming my apprentice will still fulfill your obsession- you will still be helping me, as well as the wellbeing of the future, but not in the sense you are used to. You will have to hang up your hazmat suit for good, though that is not to say you will not allowed to try it on once in a while for nostalgia’s sake.”

He thought about it. Well, to keep on superheroing would be good, but bittersweet, as he would no longer be able to become human. He could talk to Sam and Tucker again, but if he couldn’t become human, he would have to stay in the ghost zone, and he really didn’t want to deal with the small rift in any friendship that came with death. Amity Park was amazing, but there were other people now that could take on the ghosts. His parents’ inventions had been highly improved ever since he revealed himself to them. Valerie was getting better and better too. He was no longer the only one who could take on a ghost or two.

The second option. Becoming the apprentice to the literal master of time actually sounded super cool. He would be able to help far more people, and learn a bunch of stuff that was actually interesting and useful, unlike school. And who’s to say Clockwork would let him visit Amity every once in a while. 

“If I chose the second option, uh, the apprenticeship one, what specifically would I need to do?”

“You’ll have to keep a secret identity, but this time you’ll be posing mainly as my apprentice, Hourglass. Since you still look the same, keep your hood up when you go out or when there are visitors. You’ll be mostly just running errands for me throughout various timestreams, and when you’re here I’ll be training you in your powers as well as continuing your human schooling.”

“That sounds good- I think I’ll take that one then.”


	11. Day 11: Redesign

It started with that little girl he saved, flying in front of her with an ecto shield just in tie to protect her from Skulker’s blast. A few days later she hailed him from the sky, much to the discomfort of her mom, and slapped a sticker on his chest. It was one of those homemade ones, scanned and printed and cut out of sticker paper- a little crayon drawing of a flower. Danny thanked her, of course, and thought nothing of it. 

You know, until the next time he transformed and realized that it was still there. And that it wouldn’t come off. Much like the symbol on his chest, which had itself originally been a sticker, that little drawing of a flower was now a permanent part of his suit. 

Nor was it long before people started noticing. A day after, somebody managed to get a green blob-ghost sticker on his arm while he was transformed. Rather quickly, his entire suit was redesigned by the citizens of Amity Park- there was barely a glimpse of black or white on his suit anymore. The one thing that was never covered up though, by the mutual consent of all the citizens, was the original- the Danny Phantom symbol on his chest.


	12. Day 12: Crossover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for day 11:redesign, I haven’t written that one yet but it’s coming.
> 
> Today I’m crossing over Danny Phantom with ROtG because for some reason I ship Danny with Jack Frost. Enjoy :)

It was barely the start of seventh period english when a tingle began at the base of Danny’s neck- the same tingle he got whenever his ghost sense went off. For some reason though, no blue breath escaped his lips, which was pretty weird. 

“Hey guys,” Danny whispered to Tucker and Sam, “My ghost sense just kinda went off, so I’m going to go check it out, ok? Cover for me if I’m not back in a few minutes.” Everyone knew he wasn’t going to be gone for just a few minutes. Nonetheless, they both gave him a thumbs up. 

He raised his hand. 

“Yes, Mr. Fenton?”

“May I please go to the bathroom?”

Mr. Lancer sighed, and nodded. Just letting him go now was better than turning around later and suddenly finding him gone. Danny raced out the classroom, into an empty classroom, and quickly ‘went ghost’ before phasing through the ceiling. 

He flew over town, listening for screaming and general havoc, but heard nothing. Huh. So it was either peaceful for very clever. Finally he saw it walking on a rooftop, though it didn’t look like any ghost he knew- in fact it mostly resembled a human, and he would call it a halfa if not for that fact that… you know… there like aren’t any. 

It looked to be a teenage boy maybe a little older than him, with snow white hair and ice blue eyes. He wore a dark blue hoodie with frost patterns on it, and carried a large hooked wooden staff. 

Danny waved down at him from the sky. 

“Hey, uh, can I ask what you’re doing here?” The boy/ghost ignored his or possibly didn’t hear him, so he floated over to the roof and plopped himself on it. “Uh, hello? Weird boy with a stick? Why are you on this roof?”

The boy literally jumped like, three feet in the air. And then didn’t come back down, and instead just decided to float there. 

“Are you, are you talking to me?”

“No duh,” Danny said. “Do you see any other weird boys with sticks on roofs around here?”

“And you, you can see me?”

“Again- no duh. You’re right there, man. Can most people not see you or something?”

The boy made some kind of noise that sounded like a squeal, and did a backflip. “You can see me! Wow! Finally! Hi. Hello. Amazing, thank you.”

Danny shook his head in confusion. “Uh, who are you, dude? Why are you so shocked that I can see you?”

“The name’s Jack. Jack Frost. King of snowballs, fun times, and slipping on an icy sidewalk.” He giggled. “Also the spirit of Winter. What about you?”

Welp, whoever this ghost was, he seemed nice enough. “I’m Danny Phantom. I’m a ghost, and this is technically my lair, so I’m inclined to ask you what you’re doing here?”

“A ghost, huh?” Jack spun through the air around him. “Never met one of those before, though I’ve heard about them. Bunny never said they were this cute.” He winked, and Danny felt his face flush green. 

“Then again, he didn’t say much about them other than the fact that they’re ‘ectoplasmic scum’ or whatever. You are way nicer than he implied.”

“Wait,” Danny reached out and grabbed Jack’s wrist to make him stop moving. “You mean to tell me that you’re /not/ a ghost?”

Jack stopped at looked at him. “I’m a spirit, dumbass.”

“There’s a difference? (No wonder my ghost sense was acting weird.)”

“Yeah. Everyone can see ghosts, besides, apparently, a few notable exceptions. They have obsessions, lairs, and all ghosts have some base control over ectoplasm. Spirits can’t be seen by humans unless said human believes in the spirit. A lot of them have powers as well, but others make do with out them, and we don’t really have obsessions or lairs, though a lot of us live in houses and have hobbies and stuff.”

“How come I can see you then?” Danny asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You’re a ghost, not a human?”

Danny hopped down and detransformed. “I mean, not entirely- Woah.”

As Danny detransformed, his hand went through Jack’s wrist, and the spirit disappeared. He looked all around, but couldn’t see him. 

“Jack? Jack, where are you?”

Suddenly, from literally nowhere, a snowball hit him in the face. Along with the snowball, he was also hit with the fact that Jack was telling the truth about being a spirit. The second he realized this, he saw Jack reappear. 

“I can’t believe you didn’t believe in me this entire time!”

“I can’t believe you’re actually a spirit and not a ghost!”

And at that, Danny’s watch beeped twice. “For Clockwork’s sake. Ok, I have to get back to class before I’m too late for eighth period. Can we meet up later?”

“Yeah, of course. Go get yourself an education, ghost boy.” Jack blew him a snowflake, which landed on his nose in an explosion on blue sparkles. He grinned. 

“See you, Jack.”


	13. Day 13: Confined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of a Day 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After yesterday’s prompt, I really wanted to write some more coldhands, so here’s a continuation of day twelve.

Danny woke up in cage a in Vlad’s lab. Unfortunate, really. Said cage was actually larger than the one he was usually placed in, but it still confined his movements to like a sidewalk square or two’s worth of room. Not a lot of space for pacing while he tried to figure out what to do. 

He was also weirdly stuck in ghost form, probably because the cage stopped him from using any powers at all, including transforming back. Unfortunately, this little feature also stopped him from phasing through the cage, blasting it to bits with an ectoblast or two, or using body manipulation to let himself out using the front door. The front of the cage was a grate with square holes large enough with two fingers and nothing else. Thankfully, they were also large Anouilh for him to see through. 

Vlad, in human form, was fiddling around with something at a lab table to his right. He was placed so that the grate was facing the portal, which was open for some reason or another. Danny could also see Vlad’s cat, which somehow noticed that he was conscious and so left Vlad’s presence to meow and paw at the cage. Vlad turned around. 

“Ah, Little Badger. You’re awake. How excellent.” And then he just. Turned back to doing what he was doing? 

“So why am I here, Fruitloop? You aren’t trying to torture me for once, so what’s going on?”

“Why Daniel, I’m perfectly civil to you every time your parents are in the room.”

“It’s torture enough watching try to flirt with my mom,” Danny muttered under his breath. “For real though, why am I in this roomy cage instead of being tested on, or whatever you usually do to me when I get captured.”

And now Vlad turns around. Great. 

“I was certainly going to do all that, Little Badger, but in the process of taking a quick look through your memories, ”

“Stalker,” Danny interrupted. Vlad pretended not to hear him. 

“In your memories, Little Badger, I couldn’t help but notice your conversation with a certain Spirit of Winter.” 

Danny gasped quietly.

“Yes, an unfortunate oversight on your part. Now, ghost and spirit relations are notoriously tense, and while this may not benefit someone like you, Daniel, it certainly benefits me. We certainly cannot have spirits interfering with my work, but unfortunately, you have already made a well enough impression on this one despite your meeting being barely ten minutes long, that he may be a problem in our futures.”

Danny glared at Vlad, and then at the white-hair, blue-hoodied spirit hanging out near the ceiling. He couldn’t quite decide who was more deserving of said glare. 

“You two said that you would meet up again at a later time stamp.” Vlad continued. “I’d say it is later enough that he might come looking for you.”

Jack sat easily on his staff, and grinned down at Danny. “Don’t worry. I can tell that he doesn’t believe in me. A winter spirit in general, sure, but he doesn’t believe in Jack Frost specifically, so I’m okay to stick around.”

Vlad’s apparently altered ghost-gabber spoke up. “Worry not, friend of mine. There is no belief of Jack Frost in this mess of a man, though he may believe in the wider concept of winter spirits as a whole. I may stick around. This is a pun, because I holding a giant stick. I am not a ghost. Fear me anyways.”

“And there is our little spirit friend.” Vlad grinned a sharp grin at Danny. “I wonder which of my ghost weapons will work on spirits as well.”

Jack gave Danny a deadpan look, and then blew a flurry of snowflakes at Vlad’s face, before freezing his feet to the floor with some ice. He strolled over to a now believing Vlad Master, patted his cheek, took his keys, and unlocked Danny from the cage. 

The second he stepped out of the cage, he immediately transformed back, performed two weak ectoblasts, and then changed back into his ghost form. 

“Huh. I guess it was just suppressing my powers temporarily instead of actually blocking them,” Danny said.

“That’s super interesting and all, but could we maybe go? I uh followed him in through the door and I can’t actually get out without your help.”

Danny gave Jack a look, but grabbed his hand anyways, linking their fingers before turning them both intangible. The hand holding wasn’t actually necessary, but it’s pretty easy to carry someone by their hand. Also I ship them because they’re both dead. They shot through the ceiling and then through the rest of the house until they popped out the roof. 

They both looked around, Danny shrugged, and dragged Jack down to sit cross legged on the roof of the Mayor’s house. 

“Well, it’s later now. Let’s talk.”


	14. Day 14: DnD

With a shout of “Going ghost!” Danny shifted into his ghost form. He immediately launched himself into the battle against the literal dragon. 

‘Everyone roll for initiative!” Jazz said. 

The clatter of die being rolled across the table interrupted the start of the battle. 

Danny went first. 

“I want to go invisible, and then use my ghostly wail on the dragon.” He rolled the dice.

“It hits. Roll for damage.”

Danny rolled an eight sided dice. And then a six sided one. And then another six sided one. 

“Nineteen damage.”

“The ghostly wail hits the dragon full force, and it stumbles back several steps into an abandoned building, which collapses on top of it. It’s not dead yet, as his clear when it gets back up, but it’s certainly getting there.”

Valerie leaned over her chair and punched Danny in the arm. “That is so overpowered.”


	15. Day 15: Alternate Ending

“Time out.”

Clockwork looked at the massive meteorite in from of him. There were billions of timelines, but he knew that if he did not act now, he would not like the way this timeline went. From within his cloak, he withdrew a smooth, fist sized stone. It’s orbit was unstable- a single nudge could send this meteorite careening towards earth, but a small nudge could also send it careening away, towards Saturn. 

He threw the stone at the meteorite as hard as possible, and timed back in. The stone hit the side with a softer clunk, and the meteorite flew out of orbit into the planet of Saturn itself. Clockwork smiled, and disappeared.


	16. Day 16: Animals

Danny carried the cat carefully over to a small alleyway and set it down on a patch of grass. It was bleeding out- had been since he had saved it from those boys beating it in an empty lot. He numbed the area with ice, but there was little he could do once the cat’s eyes glazed over but close them and bow his head before walking away. There was always someone or something he couldn’t save, but he tried his best, and at least remembered them once they were gone. 

He didn’t have to try in order to remember this one though. A few days later, his ghost sense went off, and a black cat with glowing yellow eyes phased through his bedroom wall and settled itself by his feet. When the box ghost showed up to bother him again, the cat just hissed at him and he ran. Danny couldn’t get it to go away either, though with some careful negotiating it agreed to go invisible at school. 

While the cat, which he had named Samhain, behaved mostly like a regular cat, it was clearly far more intelligent than it had any right to be. As he and Danny spent more time together, it became more comfortable with showing off said intelligence. 

Danny eyed the blue mist that hung in the air for a second before dissipating. He looked around his room. 

“Samhain? I’m going out.”

Samhain appeared from inside his backpack. His lithe body emerged first, and then his tail, hooked through the loop on the Fenton thermos. He used his tail to fling said thermos into Danny’s hands.

“Thanks, Samhain, but I already have on on my suit.”

Samhain managed to look at him with a deadpan look on it’s face. Danny sighed and went ghost, doing jazz-hands at the thermos clipped to his belt. 

“See? Now, let’s go.” Danny phased through the wall and Samhain paused and grabbed the thermos before following. 

He wasn’t proved right until Danny went to capture the ghost in the thermos.

“Aw man, thermos is full!”

Samhain trotted up to him with the new one and too much smugness for his tiny body.


	17. Day 17: Wishes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very upset. This was originally one of the longer ones- almost 1000 words long with latin summoning rituals and a cult leader oc, and my computer just. Deletes the entire thing. Becasue it's a dumbass. I literally cried and have no energy to rewrite it so instead you get this dumb drabble a day later.

With a flash, Danny appeared in the midst of the smoke, in the center of the salt circle. He was wearing his pajamas, and his toothbrush was still in his mouth. The cult members gaped at him silently in quiet and shock, and he looked individually and their faces. He sighed, walked out of the salt circle, phased through the wall, and flew home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my bad Latin, I've taken it for like two years but I have a C- in that class so :/. It basically means "We summon the King/emperor of ghosts. He will follow our commands. He will obey us and not harm us. We summon the king of ghosts." 
> 
> Also rose tea with cinnamon sugar is actually pretty good.


	18. Day 18: Favorite Character

Valerie drifted over shingled rooftops on her hoverboard, the evening breeze brushing against her arms and legs. The sun was just under the horizon, still painting the sky orange and red and purple. To the east, the first stars were already coming out, and the moon shone yellow and large, low in the sky. 

The bottom of her helmet retracted, and she took a sip of her coffee- black, with a spoonful of honey. She always preferred honey over other types of sweetener. Her suit’s sensor beeped Danny’s ecto-signature, as well as that of an unknown ghost. She aimed her hoverboard and started downwards to meet them. It was going to be a long, long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Valerie. She isn’t actually my favorite character in the show, but I feel like I’ve already written about Clockwork too much, and Val come in at a close second. :)


	19. Day 19: Favorite Episode

“Oh yeah? And what’s your favorite Voltron episode, huh?”

Danny pretended to be deep in thought for a few moments before popping his head back up with a ‘duh’ sort of expression on his face. “I literally told you five minutes ago. This is why we’re even having this discussion. My favorite episode is the one where they play monsters and mana.”

“But that’s such a filler episode!”

“And I’m saying that your opinion is invalid, Tucker, because your favorite is the game show episode, which is also a filler. At least the DnD one has decent character development! The game show episode is just the bashing Lance episode!”

“You’re biased because Lance is your favorite character. Objectively, that one is also a good episode, and also has good character development, in addition to being both hilarious and actually having Keith in it.”

Sam walked in between the two arguing boys, her hands up in a silent order for them to both shut up. 

“Wrong. Both of you are wrong.” Before they could protest, she continued. “The best episode is /clearly/ the bonding moment episode.”

Everyone nodded in mutual agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I didn’t go the conventional route for this one, but my favorite episode is Ultimate Enemy and I had know idea what to write for it so :/


	20. Day 20: Comfort

“Hey- hey now, it’s ok, you’ll be fine.” Danny’s hand hovered over the young ghost’s shoulders, unsure of how well he would take the touch, but wanting to comfort him. Luckily, or unluckily, the ghost sobbed harder and pressed his face into Danny’s chest, solving the touching or no problem. Danny settled his arm around him, just under his shoulder blades, and hugged a little harder. It was difficult, being dead for the first time. 

He had discovered the new ghost at the charred ruins of a burnt building, digging through the rubble, aura screaming ‘help help help help’ into the air so loudly that any ghost with a core could have heard it, as well as any hunter with a translator. As Danny watched, he had clearly come to the conclusion that whatever he was searching for was gone in the fire, and just began sobbing. 

“I-” the ghost’s voice wobbled and shook with erratic breaths. “I-I said I di-didn’t cAre ab-bout about her any any more a-and I JUST WALKED- I, I j-just left I just/left/ IjustleftandI- I- I was down the- the strEet and- and there was- there was- therewassmoke So so I went ba-ack and I COULDn’T SAVE- I- Icouldn’tsaveherandthe- the roof col- collapsed I didn’t /mean/ t-to”

“It wasn’t your fault, dude. I’m sure she understands. You’re going to be ok, but you can’t stay here for too long or they’re going to come after you, and you aren’t that strong yet and we have to get you to the zone, ok?” Danny took a wild guess- “We’ll try to find her, too. See if she came back too, and if she didn’t I’m sure she’ll understand, shhhh we can come back, you’re going to be fine.”


	21. Day 21: Double Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have made this grayghost but uh I thought it’s be fun to have a “Dating a dumbass Fenton” club and the only one I ship Dani with is Val and then I have no idea as to how to write Sam so then this happened I guess.

Dani was back in town for the holidays, after being away from Amity for four months and impossible to contact for two. Winter had also finally come, and with it, came Jack (and Jamie) Bennett, who always came to Amity to stay with their aunt and uncle until spring. Valerie and Danny were incredibly excited that their respective significant others were coming home, and so clearly they celebrated by going out for seasonal drinks and brunch while Jazz and Jamie stayed behind for their annual ‘Neglected Siblings Club” meeting.

Their waiter was Emily, one of Jazz’s friends, and someone Danny had known for a while, to the point where he would consider her one of his friends as well, and not just his sister’s. 

“Oh, Danny and Valerie!” She gave Danny a quick hug and grinned at Val. “I knew you two would finally get together. The tension was killing me.” She winked. “And who’s this lovely couple?”

Danny and Valerie, sitting next to each other so that they could sit across from their respectively Jack or Danielle, blinked at one another. Then they both turned to Emily at the same time and attempted to explain while Jack and Dani laughed at them. 

“We’re not” “What tension” “-aren’t dating” “What?”

Once Jack had calmed down a bit, he explained. “Sorry miss, uh, Emily. Danny and Val aren’t dating.”

Emily blinked, and seemed to register the fondness with which Danny blinked at Jack. Suddenly she sighed. “Man, now I own Jazz twenty dollars. I bet that you and Valerie were going to start dating within the month, but that won’t happen if you’re both already taken, especially if Danny-boy is /that/ in love.” She ruffled his hair as Jack snickered at his blush. “Don’t think I didn’t see that look.”

“Jack and I have been dating for two years now, actually,” Danny told her. “And Jazz knew from the beginning. She’s been playing you this entire time. Valerie and Elle have been dating for almost as long.”

Emily gave him a look, and then smiled at the rest of the table. “Welp, if you guys are ready to order, I have to finish my shift ASAP. I’ve got a friend to yell at.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in conclusion, coldhands is taking over my life.


	22. Day 22: Memories

_ My memories came back in the form of someone else _

_ I know this feelin', yes, I know this very well _

_ Why won’t you love me now? Why won't you love me now? _

_ Why won't you love me now? (Why won’t you love me now?) _

 

_ Memories _

_ It's gon' take some gettin' used to _

_ Memories _

_ Feel the pain when it hits you _

_ Memories _

_ Don't you ever let them fool you _

_ Don't you ever let them fool you _

_ 'Cause I know that you know that it ain't true _

 

Jazz blinked blankly at the black and white blur of a hazmat suit in the sky. It was a blur that she hadn’t seen for several months. It couldn’t be Danny, he was long gone, so she knew it couldn’t be. But then- who was that blur shooting ecto-blasts at Skulker like nothing ever happened?

 

The blur gave a few more shots before sucking him into a thermos and pausing in the sky, turning from simply a blur into a girl with black tipped white hair and neon green eyes. She looked at Jazz for a second before flying down to meet her. 

 

Danielle landed in front of Jazz in the alleyway and de-transformed, shaking the bangs out of her eyes. Jazz almost burst into tears- it was the same motion Danny always made when his were getting too long. 

 

“Jazz, where’s Danny? This guy has been after my ‘pelt’ or whatever for the last like three months and I need to know how Danny deals with him.”

 

Jazz sniffled. Elle was tanner than Danny could ever bother to be, and had more freckles. She had bleached the ends of her hair, and she had scars and calluses even in human form. She was no longer an exact clone of Danny. Her sniffles turned into a smile- a tiny smile, but the largest one she. could manage. 

 

“He’s gone. We don't know where, and he’s been gone for almost five months, just up and disappeared one day. I’m sorry.”


	23. Day 23: Graduation

“Breaking news, everyone! Higher powers insist that we must joust of this day!” Wes Weston burst onto the stage as soon as the principal’s speech finished. 

“Mr. Weston, what in the name of all that is holy- how did you even get up here?”

“Uh, a ghost just set up jousting equipment on the football field supposedly in celebration of the ‘ghost boy’s graduation from mortal education,’ and that it was the ghost’s way of helping the party along,” Wes panted, “I uh, think we should listen to him. It’s the one with the giant metal suit and the thousands of guns.”

The principal nodded curtly and led the entire class of 2008 out onto the football field. On the grass was an entire jousting arena painted in red and white, a stable of green horses, some with manes and tails of black fire, and leaning on the arena, racks and racks of greenwood spears. 

“Wes what the actual fuck?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really stuck on this one, so I asked my friend what to write about and she said “Jousting accident at the graduation party” and uh I did not have enough energy to come up with an accident, so here’s another weird thing


End file.
